More than 36 million people worldwide die from non-communicable diseases (NCDs) every year. In the US, the CDC estimates that 75% of our healthcare dollars are spent treating chronic diseases. However, the epidemic of NCDs is not an entirely Western phenomenon. There is increasing recognition among public health stakeholders worldwide that global NCDs are responsible for skyrocketing rates of death and disability in low and middle-income countries. In order to stem the tide of the global NCD epidemic, there needs to be innovative, community-based, and cost-effective interventions for health promotion and chronic diseases prevention. One approach to managing the burgeoning NCD epidemic is utilizing community health workers (CHWs). CHWs have been used in resource-limited settings to reduce health disparities and are increasingly being used as key components of global health interventions. This is a proposal for researchers at the University of California San Francisco Prevention Research Center (UCSF PRC) to join the Global and Territorial Health Research Network (GTHRN SIP 14-022) as a collaborating center. The long-term objective of this network is to promote health and prevent chronic diseases by building public health partnerships between institutions in the US, US territories, and partner countries, with the goal of learning and evaluating innovative approaches to addressing NCDs that have been developed in resource-limited settings. Among our top aims as a collaborating center will be to work with CDC scientists, the GTHRN coordinating center, other GTHRN collaborating centers, and our local, national, territorial, and global partner sites to help develp a logic model, a shared research agenda, establish a core Writing Group, convene advisory committees, and plan for a national symposium. We will also participate in all activities of the GTHRN, including attendance at monthly videoconference or teleconference calls with the entire GTHRN, and biannual in-person meetings. In conclusion, UCSF-PRC will work closely and collaboratively with CDC and the entire GTHRN to develop joint research agendas that will translate into effective public health policies and interventions to benefit communities in high priority populations in the US.